Happy Bearday
by Musqux
Summary: Fanfic written in spanish; If you read this story translating it, please write a review. El invierno ha terminado y una nueva temporada empieza para los osos; estos han preparado algo especial para Kenai, quien ha hibernado por primera vez.


**Hola, sé que ha sido un tiempo desde mi última historia, pero ya estoy aquí con una nueva; la razón de que esta historia tenga este nombre es debido a que quería hacer un juego de palabras entre "birthday" y "bear" (Adivinen la razón), y también porque en el hemisferio norte el invierno está por terminar (en donde estoy empieza el otoño), bueno creo que ya he dicho demasiado. Vamos con la historia.**

 **Hora de despertar**

El invierno llegaba a su fin y una nueva temporada comenzaba; en el Salto del Salmon, la mayoría de los osos despertaban de su hibernación, y comenzaban a prepararse para recibir la nueva temporada. Era el día del equinoccio y este marcaría el inicio de la primavera; todos ya habían despertado, con excepción de un par de osos que al parecer no querían despertar, estos eran Kenai y Koda.

Tug se dirigía a la cueva de los hermanos, cuando en el camino se encontró con Aluk, quien se había despertado temprano esa mañana para recolectar los peces necesarios para la celebración de ese día.

 _Hey Tug, Buenos días_ – Dijo Aluk saludando a Tug - _¿Qué tal pasaste este invierno?_

 _Oh, hola Aluk_ – respondió el oso – _estuvo bien, pero hubiera sido mejor si no fuera por mis vecinos._

 _¿Qué sucedió?_ – Aluk

 _¿Recuerdas que la temporada pasada mencione que había derribado el árbol que tapaba la vista de mi cueva y que desde entonces unas ardillas estaban viviendo conmigo?_ \- Tug

 _Si…_ \- Aluk

 _Pues bien, pensé que las ardillas podían molestarme durante el invierno, así que les busque un nuevo árbol para que pudieran vivir allí_ – Tug

 _Ese fue un buen gesto de tu parte Tug_ – Aluk

 _Si, lo sé, pero no me libré de las ardillas_ – dijo Tug un poco molesto – _unos días después de la primera nevada, las ardillas volvieron a mi cueva suplicando quedarse conmigo, al parecer el árbol que escogí era demasiado frio para ellas, así que me pidieron quedarse en mi cueva porque era cálida y acogedora._

 _¿Y aceptaste eso?_ \- Aluk

 _¡Tuve que hacerlo!, pues fui yo quien derribo su árbol en primer lugar_ – exclamó Tug – ¡Pasé todo el invierno escuchando sus agudas voces durante todo el invierno!

Aluk estaba sorprendido, era raro ver a Tug de esa manera, pero lo entendía, cualquiera estaría así si no hubiera dormido bien.

Tug, respiro profundamente, y tan rápido como había empezado a molestarse, se relajó, volviendo a la actitud serena que lo caracterizaba.

Aluk trató de cambiar la conversación para no recordarle a su amigo el mal invierno que había pasado.

 _Eh… Tug_ – Aluk - _¿A dónde ibas?_

 _Oh, por un momento lo olvide_ – respondió el oso – _iba a despertar a Kenai y Koda_

 _¿Siguen dormidos?_ – Aluk

 _Si_ – Tug – _Nadie quería despertarlos, por eso los dejamos dormir unos días más, pero ahora creemos que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo._

 _Espera…_ – dijo Aluk interrumpiendo a Tug – _¿estás diciéndome que todavía no han despertado de la hibernación?_

 _Exactamente_ – respondió Tug – _y si no los despertamos se perderán de la fiesta_

 _Eso explicaría por qué no los he visto hasta ahora_ – Aluk – _¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!_

Mientras corrían hacia la cueva, Aluk no pudo evitar preguntar:

 _Hey Tug, ¿por qué crees que aún no despiertan?_

 _No lo sé Aluk_ – respondió el oso – _pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que es la primera hibernación de Kenai._

 _¡Oh sí! ¡Tienes razón!_ – Aluk – _recuerdo que cuando era un cachorro, mi madre solía decirme que en mi primera hibernación tuvieron que despertarme para el equinoccio._

 _Sí, pero Kenai no es un cachorro_ – Tug – _de hecho… nunca lo fue_

 _Es una lástima_ – Aluk – _se perdió de tantas cosas_

 _Eso no significa que no pueda tener algunas ahora_ – respondió Tug con una sonrisa.

Aluk reconocía esa expresión en el rostro de Tug, sabía que tenía algo planeado y creía saber qué era.

 _No me digas que…_

Entonces Aluk fue interrumpido por Tug, habían llegado a la entrada de la cueva, el oso más grande solo dijo:

 _Vamos, será divertido._

 _Bueno, si tú lo dices…_ \- Aluk

Entonces ambos osos ingresaron en la cueva.

La cueva era un lugar amplio y lo suficientemente cómodo para un oso; era la misma cueva donde Koda y su madre pasaban el invierno, pero desde que Kenai había decidido quedarse como un oso con Koda, se había convertido en su refugio durante el invierno y mientras estaban en el Salto del Salmón, porque si bien les gustaba estar ahí, también les encantaba salir a explorar nuevos lugares; así que de vez en cuando hacían un viaje u otro.

Cuando los dos osos ingresaron en la cueva, vieron a los hermanos recostados en el suelo; Kenai abrazaba a Koda mientras este dormía serenamente.

 _Es una pena tener que despertarlos... se ven tan tranquilos._ – dijo Tug

 _Será mejor que los despertemos cuidadosamente_ – Aluk - _no queremos asustarlos._

Al principio, intentaron despertarlos llamándolos por sus nombres, sin ningún resultado; luego lo intentaron moviéndolos, pero tampoco funcionó; seguían profundamente dormidos.

 _¡¿Cómo pueden dormir tanto?!_ – Exclamó Aluk

 _No quería tener que hacer esto, pero creo que no hay otra manera_ – Tug - _es hora del plan C_

 _¿Plan C? – Aluk_

Tug Salió de la cueva y con los últimos rastros de nieve que quedaban afuera hizo un par de bolas de nieve; cuando regresó le dio una a Aluk y dijo:

 _A la cuenta de tres…_

 _1… 2… ¡Tres!_

 **Ok, este ha sido el primer capítulo; en realidad, pensaba escribir esta historia en una sola parte, pero por falta de tiempo he tenido que dividirla; espero les haya gustado; como siempre espero sus ideas, sugerencias y/o comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
